Serpentine Kids
by The Amazing Steve
Summary: Not only are there snakes at the marching band's field trip, but they have needles! They have an evil plot to make slaves... AND WHERE ARE THE NINJA? Read to find out... If I write anymore it shall spoil the story... Rated T for VIOLENCE! XD
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, there, dear readers! I felt like starting a new story, so here it is! I haven't seen anything like it, so I figured why not? :D Also, Lloyd is big boy Lloyd, I've come to like him more than little boy Lloyd :P**

**This chapter is background info on the characters, and how they gots to where they are now.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Info on the OCs (no, I don't need anymore of them):**

(if you look at the cover image it show the characters)

**Aaron & Ashley:**

Age: 15, Sophmores in High School

Twins

Aaron: Short brown hair, hazel eyes, very muscular build

-Position on Cover: Far left, black/gray outfit

-Instrument: Drums

Ashley: Long, wavy brown hair, hazel eyes

-Position on Cover: Left-Center, red outfit

-Instrument: Clarinet

**Josephine:**

Age: 16, Junior in High School

No siblings, parents divorced, lives with father

Long, straight black hair with light blue streaks, pale blue eyes

Position on Cover: Center, purple outfit

Instrument: Electric Bass

**Brian:**

Age: 16, Junior in High School

Siblings: Rebecca

Wavy blonde hair, bright blue eyes, slightly muscular

Position on Cover: Right-Center, blue outfit

Instrument: Saxophone

**Rebecca:**

Age: 14, Freshman in High School

Siblings: Brian

Shoulder-length bleach blonde hair with neon pink streaks, green eyes

Position on Cover: Far Right, green outfit

Instrument: Flute

* * *

**How they met:**

It was the day of the annual marching band trip to Mega Monster Amusement Park. Brian and Rebecca, were on the ferris wheel with Erik and Mike, two football-player friends, since they were both on the team (yes, a girl was on the football team). Aaron and Ashley were also there, forced to sit with the popular group. The twins didn't really like the football players, but they had no choice but to sit with them. Lastly, Josephine was crammed in with them. She was new to the school and didn't have any friends, but she still played a mean electric bass.

What none of the seven instrumentalists knew though, was that a certain group of snakes had snuck aboard in the next basket.

"Who will be our victimssss?" Acidicus asked Pythor.

"They will not be 'victimssss', becausssse we are not killing them!" hissed both heads of Fangtom.

"Pressssisssely," Pythor said, going over their plan once more. "We are sssssimply giving humanssss our powerssss, sssso we can have sssspiessss on the other humansss. That way, it will be eassssier to plan an attack to rule all of Ninjago!"

"But who are we injecting our powersss into?" asked Skalidor, gesturing to the needles they all had in their hands.

Pythor looked around the ferris wheel, then spotted the basket with the seven band children. "Them! And take the other two prissssonerssss!"

Before the ride actually started, the snakes carefully jumped onto the other basket, causing the children to scream. "You sssshall all be loyal to ussss, or die a sssslow painful death!" cried Pythor.

Rebecca and Brian were already trying to escape, but Erik and Mike pulled them back in and escaped themselves. "See ya, suckers!" Erik yelled as the boys ran away. Then, the ride started, leaving the five teens to face the snake generals.

Ashley and Aaron hugged each other and cried. Brian and Rebecca hugged each other and screamed for their lives. Josephine looked at the others and stood up. For the first time in her whole life, she decided to break out of her shell and stand up for herself. "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM US YOU FILTHY SNAKES!" The others looked at the normally silent girl in surprise, but the snakes were unfazed.

Josephine then proceeded to kick Acidicus in the face, causing him to drop his needle and fall out of the ferris wheel. Pythor immediately stabbed her with his needle, causing her to pass out. Then, he picked up Acidicus's needle and stabbed Rebecca. As if given a signal, Skales stabbed Brian, Fangtom stabbed Ashley, and Skalidor stabbed Aaron at the same time. Then, as their basket reached the ground, the snakes slithered out. "Follow usss, and you can live!" Pythor called.

Instead, the five exited the basket and ran away to the bathrooms to hide.

"OH MY GAWD AM I GONNA DIE?!" Ashley cried.

"I... I d-dunno..." her twin replied.

Josephine rolled her eyes. "They injected their powers into us, and now expect us to be their slaves. I heard them talkin about it, I just didn't think they would come for _us_."

Rebecca started freaking out. "This isn't happening! PLAY-OFFS ARE NEXT WEEK! WE CAN'T MISS THE FEAKIN PLAY-OFFS! THE TEAM IS DEPENDING ON US!"

"Clam down, bro," Brian replied. Even though Rebecca was his sister, he still treated her like a brother. "It'll all be good... By the way guys, you better do extra good at the half-time performance if you wanna look better than the other team's band."

"Won't you guys be there to play with us?" Aaron asked.

"Hel-_lo?_ We're on the freakin football team! That ain't gonna happen," Rebecca said, rolling her eyes.

"Whatever..." Aaron grabbed his sister, preparing to leave, when Josephine spoke up again.

"Umm, guys? We should probably stick together, you know? We all have weird Serpentine powers, and maybe we can use them for good or something? I mean, it's not like the ninja are here to help us." The other four stopped to think about it. The ninja have been gone for a while, and no one knew where they were. The Serpentine have been using this time to make chaos in Ninjago.

"Ya know what? As long as it doesn't interfere with football season, why not?" Brian said.

"Ok, me too," Rebecca agreed with her brother.

The twins looked at each other, then finally turned towards the others and said in unison, "Sure, whatever."

Josephine smiled. "Ok, but what are your names? I've seen you during marching band before, I just don't know your names. I'm Josephine."

"Oooooo can we call you Jojo?!" Ashley shrieked. "I'm Ashley, b-t-dubs."

Jojo's grin grew wider. "Sure thing."

"I'm Aaron."

"Brian."

"Rebecca."

"We should probably train or something to get used to these powers. You guys wanna come over after band practice tomorrow?" Aaron offered.

"We'll be there."

* * *

**Done for now! Next chapter will introduce the ninja, and what sick, twisted thing has caused them to stop saving Ninjago from evil snakes!**

**Also, for those interested, I am still continuing A Burning Passion. I just had this idea and had to start this story so I could calm the voices in my brain :P ...they can get feisty...**

**Anyway, watcha think so far? REVIEW! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**WELCOME BACK TO THE STORY! I added the skeletons cuz they friggin epic! XD Lord G's their leader... for now**

**Lord G: **WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!

**Me: **IT WAS A JOKE MAYBE I'M NOT SURE YET SO** SHUT THE BANANA UP!**

***silence***

**Me:** That's what I thought...

**!~!~ENJOY~!~!**

* * *

_**A Week After Last Chapter..._

**Lord Garmadon's P.O.V. (nooooo...)**

"What should we do with them, Lord Garmadon?" asked one of my LOYAL skeleton warriors.

I looked into the cage full of the unconscious ninja, and had a brilliant idea. "Get me... the Hypnobrai leader."

_**Later..._

"What's in the sack?" I asked Nuckal, the stupidest of all the stupid yet LOYAL skeletons.

"It's the Hypnobrai leader, just like you asked, Lord Garmadon." I smacked my forehead.

"I said GET me the leader, not BAG me the leader!" I shook my head. "Release him! Wait, actually, leave him there and leave my sight!" Mwaha, new plan.

"LET ME OUT!" the snake growled from inside the bag.

"Only if you promise to do me one small favor..."

"Why would I help you?"

"Because, I hate those pesky ninja, and so do you." I told him my evil plot, and he stopped his thrashing long enough to listen. "If you do this, I will free you."

Pauuuuuuse. "Fine."

"BRING ME THE NINJA!"

Once the ninja were all in the same room - even my son - the LOYAL skeletons tied them up and woke them up.

Protests immediately escaped their lips, but the Hypnobrai started the ritual. "Look into my eyessss... You will now be a normal group of teenagers, you are not the ninja, but normal teens at Ninjago High..."

* * *

_**The Next Day..._

**Jojo's P.O.V.**

Ever since the entire school found out that we all had Serpentine powers, no one wanted to be our friends. The football team lost the playoffs, so Brian and Rebecca's friends totally ditched them. But now all we had was each other - and kicking Serpentine butt, can't forget that. I've come out of my shell... a LOT. Aaron and Ashley were still their out-going selves, Brian tried his best to fit in with us - which he did - but Rebecca, she hated us. She always had a negative attitude towards everything. Still, she stayed with us because we accepted her.

Today, we were all walking to our lunch table (which we had all to ourselves cuz no one liked us), but there were a bunch of boys sitting there. They looked familiar...

"Are those the new kids who just all happen to be brothers?" Aaron whispered.

"Oh yeah! That cute blonde guy in the white shirt was in my Algebra class!" Ashley squealed.

"They've probably heard the rumors to stay away from us cuz we're crazy, so don't get your hopes up," Rebecca said flatly.

"Then why are they sitting at our table?" Ashley cocked an eyebrow at her.

"They better not be tryin to pick on us," I said.

"Maybe I can hypnotize them to get them to leave -"

"No, Brian," I cut in. "No powers in school, remember?"

He sighed. "Fine..."

Together, we walked over to our table and sat at the other end, totally ignoring the five boys. Instead of minding their own freakin business, the scooted over to out side of the table.

"Hi," the one in a black T-shirt said. "I'm Cole, and these are my brothers, Kai, Lloyd, Zane, and Jay." He gestured to them while speaking. (A/N: all ninja wearing their respective colors)

We simply glared - except for Brian, because he would've ended up hypnotizing them - and went back to our food.

Jay looked at us awkwardly. "So... what are your names?"

"As if you haven't already heard the rumors," Rebecca said snottily.

"What are you talking about?" Kai asked. Rebecca rolled her eyes.

"Wait - I've heard of them. Come on, guys. Let's sit somewhere else..." Cole said, getting up to leave.

"Wait, Cole. What rumors?" Kai repeated.

"We have Serpentine powers. We're freaks. Just stay out of our way and we'll stay out of yours," Brian said with his head down. I could see his eyes beginning to grow red, and if these guys didn't leave soon, he was going to hypnotize them. He really needs to control that better...

Aaron noticed this and spoke up. "Hey, Brian, let's go for a walk..." he said while dragging him off.

"How does having Serpentine powers make you freaks?" Lloyd asked.

"The Serpentine are evil, remember? If they have their powers, that must also make them evil," Zane stated. Jay took a couple hesitant steps away from us.

"Well, if that's what you think, you're one stupid motherfucker," I said. Ashley covered her mouth to try and muffle her laughter.

Kai looked at his brothers. "They don't have to be evil -"

"Yes, Kai. It's in their blood. End of discussion. Now let's go." Cole was such a bossy ass.

As they walked away, I noticed the boy in green look back at us. Why did they all look so goddamn familiar?

* * *

**Lloyd's P.O.V.**

That one girl - with that black and blue hair - I've seen her before. But I was new to this school, so how could I know her?

"Hey Kai," I said.

"Yeah?"

"Did that girl with the blue streaks look familiar to you?"

"Yeah, a little. But I can't remember where I saw her before."

"Me either. Maybe it's because of the accident." After we woke up yesterday, our dad told us that we were hit by a car while trick-or-treating - that's why we were wearing those strange ninja outfits - and we went into a coma for months! "Hey guys, did she look familiar to you too?"

"Which one?" Cole asked.

"The girl with the black hair and blue streaks." They all took another glance at her.

"Maybe..."

"I guess."

"Sort of."

"I still wouldn't trust her," Jay said. Cole and Zane agreed, but Kai just kind of looked away.

This was going to drive me crazy. WHERE HAVE I SEEN HER BEFORE? Wait - Josephine, that was her name...

* * *

**Cool twist, right? Anyone? Where have the ninja seen Jojo before? And WHAT HAS GARMADON DONE TO THE NINJA?! NOOOOO! Tell me what y'all think in the review section :D**


	3. Chapter 3

******Next chapter... And sorry to all my readers I don't have much time to update with school and basketball... I hardly have any time to myself. But I shall update when I can :D**

* * *

**Kai's P.O.V.**

I couldn't shake the feeling that I knew that one girl. Lloyd felt it too, so we decided to ask our father.

"Maybe it was just a bad memory," Dad told us. "Someone you hurt you in the past. But she doesn't seem familiar to me."

"A bad memory?" I asked.

"Yes."

I shrugged my shoulders. There was something he wasn't telling us...

"Ok, thanks Dad," I said, walking out with Lloyd. On the TV, we overheard Zane watching the news.

"Ninjago City is under attack! Serpentine are running lose, robbing banks and destroying everything in sight!" And for some reason, Lloyd and I both impulsively ran outside to go fight off the Serpentine.

* * *

**Lord Garmadon's P.O.V.**

Damn. They met the Serpentine Kids. But how do they already know one of them...?

* * *

**Jojo's P.O.V.**

At Aaron and Ashley's house, we had set up an alarm system to warn us of any evil. When we got there today, the alarm was already going off. "Let's go!" I shouted, and we all ran to the location of the trouble.

"Wait a second," Brian said. "Aren't those two of the new kids?!"

"Yeah... WHY ARE THEY FIGHTING SERPENTINE?!" Ashley shrieked.

"Who cares! We gotta clean this up!" I commanded, turning myself invisible. The other four spread out to kick snake butt, while I went for Pythor.

I was almost behind him when he turned invisible, too. "I can sssssee you now," he hissed. Damn.

"You really think I give two fucks?" I replied.

"CAPTURE THE KIDSSSS!" Pythor shouted to his followers.

"We're gonna beat your asses again, so you won't be takin us prisoner any time soon."

An evil grin spread across his face. "Who said I wanted you?" I looked over to see the two boys being held captive by a group of Constrictai.

"Shit," I muttered as Pythor yelled "RETREAT!"

Aaron saw the snakes' plan, and attacked the Constrictai holding the boys. Even though they were born with the tribe's powers, Aaron was still stronger, saving the boys before the Serpentine ran off.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Rebecca shouted at them when we regrouped.

"Calm down," Brian said to his sister. "They were just trying to help."

"They only made things worse!"

"Too bad, it's over now," Aaron snapped. That shut everyone up.

"You're Kai and Lloyd, right?" Ashley asked. The boys nodded. Looking at each of them, I got that strange feeling again.

"Do I know you?" Lloyd blurted out. He was talking to _me._

I glanced at the rest of the group. "Um, can I talk to you two in private?" Suspicious looks were thrown my way as my friends walked away.

"How do you know me?" I asked.

"We don't know," Kai said. "You just seem really familiar, and Lloyd thinks he even knows your name."

I raised an eyebrow, but Lloyd said "It's Josephine, right?"

"How did you know that?!"

"It just came to me," Lloyd said, shrugging.

"Look, we really need your help," Kai said. "Our dad isn't telling us something. We were in an accident and went into a coma, and now we can't remember anything. When we asked about you, he seemed to be hiding something. He just said you were a bad memory, but that was it."

"Interesting... What's your father's name?"

"Garmadon," Lloyd replied. He must have seen my horrified expression. "What's wrong?"

"Garmadon... As in LORD Garmadon? The dark lord, destined to battle his own son - the _green ninja?!_"

"What are you -" Kai started, then a look of recognition flashed in his eyes. Lloyd obviously felt it too, but they both shook it off. "You're probably thinking of the wrong person."

"There's only one person named Garmadon in all of Ninjago." Silence.

"Hey Jojo! My mom's calling, so we gotta leave!" Ashley called.

"I'll be right there!" I called back. I turned back to Kai an Lloyd. "I gotta go... bye." Then I turned and sprinted towards the others.

* * *

_**The Next Day..._

I was sitting in History, when I noticed Lloyd was in my class. While the teacher was lecturing about the French revolution, I shot Lloyd a note.

_This class is so boring._

A couple seconds later, the note returned.

_I've noticed. And this is only my second day. How do you put up with it?_

_Me: Music_

_Lloyd: Won't that get you in trouble?_

_Me: Only if you're not careful._

I didn't tell him that I could make it invisible.

_Lloyd: I take it you're careful?_

_Me: Very._

_Lloyd: Are you sure my dad's evil?_

Well that was random.

_Me: I'm almost positive... You said you were in an accident. How did that happen?_

_Lloyd: According to my dad, we were trick-or-treating in ninja costumes, then got hit by a car. We all went into a coma for a couple months, and here we are._

Wait - ninja costumes? And there were five of them... THEY MIGHT BE THE NINJA! And Garmadon might have done something to them to make them forget! Then, I remembered something that proved they were the ninja...

* * *

_**Flashback - 5 Years Ago..._

_They were gaining on me. I had nowhere to run. "There she is! GET HER!" Samukai shouted. I tried to run, but I was trapped. The skeletons took slow, steady steps towards me. My heart was racing as fast as I wished I could be running right now._

_"Leave her alone!" a firm voice shouted from behind the group._

_"It's the ninja! RETREAT!" I guess they thought they had no chance or something._

_"Thank you so much!" I said once the skeletons were gone._

_The ninja walked up to me. "Josephine?" said the red one._

_"Ummm... Do I know you?"_

_He flipped off his mask, and the other guys followed. "We only met, like, once. I'm Kai - your cousin."_

_Kai then went on to introduce me to the other ninja._

* * *

The faces of the ninja - they were the same as the faces of these five boys. I was about to tell Lloyd, but the bell rang before I could do anything.

* * *

**Jojo already cracked the case! But how will she stop Garmadon's plan? How will her friends and the ninja react to this? Why do I always feel the need to ask these questions? Maybe it's my mental issues...**

**Anyway, don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**MUAHAHAAAA I'M BACK! :D**

**Enjoy this chapter pupils!**

* * *

**Aaron's P.O.V.**

"Crap, no where we gonna train?" Aaron asked, kicking the side of the school building we were standing next to. He dented it a little, and slowly backed away from it like nothing happened. His parents are having people over, so we can't train at his and Ashley's house.

"Why don't we just take the day off?" Ashley suggested, earning a glare from everyone. Except for Rebecca, who never wants to be with us anyway.

"Hold on, let me ask my dad. There's plenty of space in my basement, but I just need to make sure it's ok with him," I said, pulling out my cell phone. "It's not like he pays attention to me anyway..." I muttered.

Dad: Hello?

Me: Hey, Dad. Can some of my friends come over?

Dad: What friends?

Me: Aaron, Ashley, Brian, and Rebecca. I've told you about them before.

Dad: Now?

Me: Yeah.

Dad: *pause* You know I don't allow weed in my household, young lady.

Me: We're NOT going to smoke weed, Dad.

Everyone gives me a strange look.

Dad: Then what are you going to do?

Me: We're going to watch a movie.

Dad: What movie?

Me: Dad-

Dad: Ok, fine. Stop nagging me or you're grounded.

...I'M nagging?!

Me: So is that a yes or a no?

Dad: Fine. I'll be out if you need me.

Me: Where are you going?

...

He hung up.

"Ok, guys. Let's go," I said, starting to walk ahead of the group. I didn't really wait to see if they followed, I just started walking away. After a while of walking, my mind wandered back to the ninja. How can I tell them without totally freaking them out? _Hey, just wanted to let y'all know that Kai and I are cousins, and you are all ninja who protect the city. Oh, and Garmadon's not your dad - only Lloyd's. And he has to battle his father to keep the balance of good and evil. Ok? Cool. _Great, just another awkward conversation.

* * *

**Aaron's P.O.V.**

Something was bothering Jojo. After she finished talking to her father, she just got really depressed or something. The rest of us followed at a distance, giving her space, but I really just wanted to talk to her. And I was about to, when Ashley protested.

_Don't do it, bro. She looks too angry. _Yes, as twins, we can communicate with our minds and sense each other's feelings. Not all twins can do that, though.

_Me: Why not?_

_Ashley: Look at her! She looks like she might punch someone in the face._

_Me: Ok, well I just want to know what's bothering her._

_Ashley: Why, cuz you like her?_

I snapped my head in her direction and glared at her mocking smile.

_Me: I'm just trying to be a good friend._

_Ashley: I want to be a good friend, too. And sometimes, friends need space. If you plan on asking her out, you should probably remember that._

_Me: Will you stop saying that?! I do NOT like her like that._

_Ashley: I know, I know. You LOVE her._

Now she looked like she was trying not to burst out laughing. A disadvantage of siblings: You love them and will protect them at all costs, while at the same time, you want to take a knife to their throat.

_Me: Ok. What about that new kid you're crushing on?_

Her face went a deathly pale. I grinned triumphantly. "Shut up," she whispered. "Or I tell Jo-"

"I DON'T LIKE HER!" I shouted unintentionally. Brian and Rebecca looked at me as my face turned different shades of red. I wonder if they ever have to deal with these problems...

* * *

**Rebecca's P.O.V.**

"I wonder who he's talking about..." Brian wondered aloud.

"Don't know, don't give two fucks," I replied.

My brother sighed. "Why don't you just apologize, fix what you've done? Or make friends with the rest of the group?" He was referring to how I used to bully Aaron and his sister before high school, even though I'm younger than they are.

"It's not that simple, Brian. And you know I've never been able to stay friends with a girl. They're just so... bitchy. That's why I only have guy friends."

"Well, I'm the only friend you have right now, and Jojo, Aaron, and Ashley are the only other people you can make friends with."

I sighed. Brian was always the friendly, popular one. I, on the other hand, hung out with him to befriend his friends. Sure, everyone knew me as the first female football player in our school's history, but no one actually liked me as a person. I can't even befriend girls anymore, because we don't have anything in common; they like shopping, I like sports. The two don't really go great with each other.

* * *

**Aaron's P.O.V.**

I decided to ignore my sister. If Jojo wants to be left alone, fine. I'll learn the hard way. But I just can't stand seeing her moping all by herself like there's no one in the world to care for her.

So I walked up to her. "Hey. You ok?" I asked.

"Yeah. Just peachy," she responded drily.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, Aaron. I'm walking ahead of you guys because I'm perfectly fine," Jojo replied sarcastically. I think she even had some tears in her eyes. We arrived at her house, and she let everyone in, but I held her back.

"We'll be right there, guys," I called as I closed the door.

"Aaron, what -"

"Sit down." We sat on the steps on her porch. "Please talk to me, Jojo. It's killing me to see you this way. What's wrong?"

She sighed. "It's just... my dad. He's always either at work or somewhere else, he's just never home, and... it's like he doesn't even want me near him. And when we do talk, he's suddenly this... overprotective person, and, it just... it just sucks. And I don't have any other family or anything, because my mom... she's... I just haven't seen her in so long... I don't even know if, if -" Then she broke down crying.

I put my arms around her and just let her cry on my shoulder. But she wasn't done yet.

"And then, w-with this whole _new kids_ thing, I-I think Kai, he m-might be my cousin, a-and his brothers are the ninja, but they think th-their dad is Lord Garmadon, and I think I sh-should tell them, b-but I d-don't know -" And she cried some more.

I was a little scared. I've never seen her like this. I held her and tried reassuring her that it'll be alright, and eventually, her sobs went away. But her words kept replaying in my mind. _Could this really be true? The missing ninja go to our high school?_

Jojo was so stressed out over this, but maybe that explained what happened next. Or maybe she needed a little more comfort than what I was already giving her. But either way, I should've stopped her, tried to organize the thoughts running through her head, instead of pulling her closer.

* * *

**Ashley's P.O.V.**

I knew he should've minded his own business. I knew he shoudn't have tried to comfort her. I knew he should've kept his feelings to himself.

Because now they were kissing.

And if they break up, I just know it will tear this team apart.

Boy, this will NOT end well...

* * *

**A little look into everyone's lives. Jojo's got a crappy life, Brian is Mr. Optimist, Rebecca's an ex-bully, Aaron and Ashley have telepathic powers, and two of the Serpentine Kids start doing something they'll later regret... Or will they? How will this end for the rest of the group?**

**The more reviews I get, the faster I shall update!**


	5. AN

**Dear Readers,**

**I'm sorry for the lack of updates. My life has been really busy right, and I've been writing ****A Burning Passion**** since before I started this one. So I'm going to put this story on hold, and when I finish the other story I shall continue this one. So if you want you can read my other stories, or you can wait until I update this one.**

**Again, I apologize for not updating.**

**~!~The Amazing Steve~!~**


	6. Another AN

**Hey everyone. Sorry, this isn't another chapter :/ But I'm having a huge writer's block right now. If anyone has any ideas for the rest of the story, please message me or review your ideas. If I don't get anything in the next week, I'm just going to delete the story. Ok?**

**Sorry if you opened this hoping to find another chapter.**

**~The Amazing Steve**


	7. Chapter 5

**Finally updating, yays c: I hope it was worth the wait! Thanks to KaitouKiwi & I love blaze the cat for helping me out!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**The Next Day..._

**Jojo's P.O.V.**

I sat in history with my head down, not caring if the teacher saw me. I just needed to _think._ After Aaron and I kissed yesterday, he just got so... awkward. Like he wanted it, but felt guilty or something. What was I _thinking?_ I don't want to hurt him. I mean, he's really sweet, and cute, and funny... Ok, maybe I like him. But does he like me? He could've just kissed me back because he knew I was in pain and didn't want to hurt me...

I haven't talked to him at all today, and lunch is coming up soon...

I just wanted to bang my head against the table. This is DEFINITELY something I didn't want to think about right now.

* * *

**Aaron's P.O.V.**

I looked at my sister awkwardly. She knew about the kiss, and knew I was going to ask Jojo out for real today. She just didn't think it was a good idea. She thinks that Jojo only kissed me because she was feeling insecure, and I took advantage of her. I don't believe that.

Jojo walked up to the lunch table and sat down while hiding her face. "Hey, Jojo," I said. She looked up, blushed, and sat down.

Ashley rolled her eyes. "I'll be right back." She walked away, leaving just Jojo and I, since Brian and Rebecca haven't shown up yet.

I swallowed my throat. "Um, Jojo, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," she said shakily.

After a deep breath, I said it. "Will you go out with me?"

Her head shot up. "What?!"

"I was just asking, if, um, you would go out with me..."

She stared at me for a moment, then finally responded. "You're serious... Um, yes."

"Wait, WHAT?!" Ashley screeched as she popped up out of nowhere. Jojo giggled a little, and I just smiled. Ashley looked like she was about to explode, then started one of her fangirl-spaz attacks. People were starting to stare. Brian and Rebecca came over just then, and froze in their places. As if just noticing, Ashley looked around at the people staring at her and sat down quietly. Then the five of us burst out laughing - even Rebecca.

* * *

_**After School..._

**Jojo's P.O.V.**

I was walking to the back of the school to meet up with the rest of the group when I saw them. The five ninja stood together in a huddle, as if in a serious debate over something. Lloyd looked up, and seeing me, said, "Guys, that's her." The group turned to look at me as I came closer.

It was Cole who approached me. "You know something about us?" he said nastily.

Kai pushed him aside. "Sorry, he's just being - well, Cole. But we need your help. Lately we've been having, um weird visions - and you were in one of them."

I raised an eyebrow. "What kind of 'visions'?"

Kai then proceeded to explain the same memory I remembered about how we first met. "So if this is true, you're my cousin, and we're ninja," he concluded.

"Sounds about right," I said.

The ninja gasped. "Wait just a second," Jay said. "So you're saying this whole time you knew we were the ninja, and you didn't tell us?!"

"It was just a theory," I explained. "I wasn't entirely sure. But there's only one way to fins out."

"And that is...?"

"You've gotta test your powers."

"How can we test our powers...?"

"Follow me." I lead them to the back of the school, where Aaron, Ashley, Brian, and Rebecca were already waiting.

Rebecca jumped up immediately. "What are they doing here?!" she shouted, eyes wide. And was she... _blushing?_

Brian looked at his sister, then at the ninja. My eyes followed his to see Cole was also blushing. I tried to ignore whatever was happening there and explained why I had brought them back here. "So, I think if we helped them get their powers back, maybe their memory would also come back."

"Wait - those are the ninja?! OMG this is so COOL!" Ashley squeeled.

"Not again..." Aaron muttered. Ashley jabbed her elbow in his stomach, and he doubled over in pain. And again, we all burst into laughter, leaving the ninja to stare at us awkwardly.

I helped Aaron up, and said, "So are we gonna do this, or not?"

"Yea, let's go," Brian said, still having a giggle fit like everyone else.

We got to the twins' house and partnered ourselves with the ninja. Ashley immediately clung to Zane, I went with my cousin, Aaron went with Cole (because Cole didn't want to hurt anyone, and Aaron is the strongest), Brian went with Lloyd, and Rebecca went with Jay. After a while of training, the ninja regained their knowledge of spinjitzu, and soon after that, they figured out how to use their elemental powers.

They looked at each other, shocked.

"I remember now..." Kai whispered.

"Me, too..."

"Same here..."

Pretty soon, they were telling the story of their battle with Lord Garmadon and the skeleton army. Garmadon hit them with a blast from the mega-weapon, and they all passed out. When they woke up, Skales was hypnotizing them.

"Soo... what do we do now?" Lloyd asked.

There was a moment of silence for us to think, but before anyone could speak, the alarm went off.

"What's that sound?" Zane asked.

"An alarm, Ninjago City's under attack!" Ashley shouted over them beeping.

"We're coming with you," Cole said. No one protested. We found some old pipes and baseball bats they could use as weapons, and then we were off.

* * *

**Rebecca's P.O.V.**

I felt a tug on my sleeve, and looking back I saw it was Cole. _Well, this is awkward, _I thought. Cole and I get really competitive in gym class, and one day, we were playing flag-football. Of course, I got a little TOO excited and tackled him and... he kissed me.

He looked at me and blushed again. "Hey, um, we need to talk..."

"Yea," I giggled nervously. DAMMIT WHY AM I ACTING LIKE THIS? I NEVER ACT LIKE THIS AROUND PEOPLE.

"About that kiss... um... I, uh, really liked it."

"Uh, yea, I did too..."

Cole took a deep breath. "Will you go out with me?"

My eyes widened, and by his face I knew he meant it. My heart was racing. "Yes." _Wow, the first "girl"-ish thing that's ever happened to me._

Then we followed the others to fight snakes.

* * *

**Welp, that was a tad bit awkward. I hope y'all enjoyed!**

**Review plz :)**


End file.
